


[Podfic] Trick or Treat

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Intimacy, Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise Kink, Shibari, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale sighs.“They turned me into something cute, angel,” the demon says snippily. “The least I can do is embrace the Halloween spirit and disparage her reputation as well.”“And you want to take a photograph as your countermove?” Aziraphale raises his eyebrows. “You’ve met Miss Device, Crowley. Do you imagine she won’t escalate?”“Not if Iwin,” Crowley retorts.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Mask
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005489) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Trick-or-Treat-by-Fyre-ellean)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q20u1hn2monulgs/GO_Trick_or_Treat.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
